Ardougne Tasks/Quick guide
Walkthrough Full List of items needed: *35-155 Coins *Monkey greegree (karamja) *Good Range Armour *A good weapon *Anti-Poison *Prayer Potion *Trowel *Plant Pot *Secateurs *Watering Can *Papaya tree seed/Palm tree seed or fully grown Papaya tree/Palm tree *3-6 Watermelon Seeds *4 Compost or Super Compost *Rune or Dragon Hatchet *Full grown Cat *Enchanted key *Any Pickaxe *Net *Rope *Used Combat Bracelet or Skills Necklace *Lunar or Dramen Staff *Unicorn Horn *Cow hide *Raw swordfish *Raw chicken *Giant frog legs *Raw Cave Eel *7 Law Runes *2 Astral Runes *10 Earth Runes *2 Water Runes *Pure Essence *Ring of Duelling *Yew Log *Knife or a slashing weapon *Gloves of Silence *Mithril Grapple *Mithril Crossbow or Better Suggested Items: *Forinthry brace *Falador shield 3 instead of Prayer Potion *Karamja gloves or Ring of charos(a) *1 Law Rune, 1 Air Rune, 1 Earth rune if you have a house in Yanille To start the tasks, players can speak to Dr Orbon in Ardougne's church, the Town crier in the centre of Ardougne, or Aleck in Yanille's Hunter shop. East Ardougne Items needed: 35-155 Coins. Monkey Greegree (Karamja), Forinthry brace (optional), Black dragonhide armour, Food, Antipoison, Prayer potion or Falador shield 3 (both optional). Farming equipment, Jade Vine seed. #Attempt to steal from any stall in Ardougne Market, or from any guard #*Steal some silk from the silk stall - keep silk until later. #Attempt to picklock a certain door east of the gem stall in Ardougne's marketplace #*Go up the stairs #Attempt to steal a nature rune from a chest in Ardougne #*Head back down and then north of the market #Talk to the Chief servant at the servants' guild to find out about servants for your house #*Head east from here #Have Wizard Cromperty teleport you to the essence mine #*Head south of the market #Buy a skewered kebab from the Poison Arrow pub #*Head east #Sail from East Ardougne to Karamja #*Sail to and back from Karamja. 60 coins if you pay - 30 coins with Karamja Gloves 1 or above - Free with Ring of Charos(a). Sailing back also helps with the easy Karamja tasks. #Kill your own Jade Vine after the Back to my Roots quest #*If you do not have one planted, you need a Jade Vine seed, seed dibber and compost. It takes on average 12 hours to grow, and up to 2 1/2 hours after it's health has been checked to become a wild Jade Vine. #*Equip dragonhide armour, and prayer boosting items. Take food, prayer potions, an anti-poison, secateurs, and a hatchet. #Sell silk to the silk trader in Ardougne for 60gp each #*Sell the silk you stole earlier - if he shouts you were the one who stole the silk, wait a few more minutes - then head west #Buy a water-filled vial from the general store run by Aemad and Kortan #*Head to the zoo #Have a zookeeper put you in Ardougne Zoo's monkey cage #* Wear your monkey greegree then speak to a monkey minder. #Spend some Penguin Points with Larry (or Chuck) at Ardougne Zoo #* Speak with Chuck or Larry if you have any penguin points. #Cross the River Dougne using the log balance. #*Head north until you see a shortcut icon on the minimap and walk across the log balance. #Teleport to the Wilderness using the lever in Ardougne #*Bank your items, then teleport back to Ardougne and go to West Ardougne West Ardougne Items needed: Cat #Get a civilian to throw a tomato at the army recruiter in West Ardougne #*Talk to the Recruiter, then head South/West #Use the altar in West Ardougne's church #*After the altar, head to the North-West area of West Ardougne #Talk to a civilian in West Ardougne about selling a cat #*No kittens. You do not need to sell your cat. Head North. North Ardougne Items needed: 3-6 Watermelon seeds. Enchanted Key. #Enter the Combat Training Camp north of Ardougne #*Head to the Chaos Druid's tower #Attempt to steal blood runes from the chest in the chaos druid tower's dungeon #*Steal from chest, cross log balance #After Meeting History, return to the past and talk to Sarah about Herblore #*Head to the North-West corner of the sheep furnace above Ardougne. Walk 3 steps west and go to Past B. Your must be wearing nothing and have an empty inventory (except the Enchanted Key) to be able to travel to the past. Talk to Sarah, go back to the present then head east. #Pickpocket the master farmer north of Ardougne #*Located west of the Farm Shop. Head to the farming patch afterward. #Pick watermelons from the Farming patch north of Ardougne #*If you don't have watermelons planted, bring 3-6 seeds, some compost, seed dibber, nasturtiums or white lillies to protect from disease. 70 minutes to grow. Witchaven Items needed: Pickaxe. Net or rod. Bracelet of Combat or Necklace of Skills. Armour and a weapon. Lunar or Dramen Staff. #Sell some rubium to Ezekial Lovecraft in Witchaven #* Head to the dungeon between Witchaven and Ardougne. Head through the gap, and follow the passage (or use the agility shortcut) until you get to a pair of statues. Take the doors into a room and follow these until you get to a railway. Head to the other side and through the door to mine some rubium. Sell to the fish shop. #Catch a fish at the Fishing Platform using either a net or rod #*Speak with Holgart or Jeb to get to the platform. Fish with a net or rod then head back. #Mine some coal from the rocks east of Ardougne #*Be sure to have a pickaxe with you, then head to the Legends Guild #Recharge a bracelet of combat or a necklace of skills at the Legends' Guild #*After recharging jewellery, head to the basement. #Kill a shadow warrior in the Legends' Guild basement #*Be sure to have armour and a weapon with you. #Enter the unicorn pen in Ardougne Zoo using the fairy rings #*Use code B-I-S. Be sure you have a Lunar or Dramen Staff equipped. After visiting the unicorn pen, put in code D-J-P. Port Khazard Items needed: 1 Unicorn Horn, 1 Cowhide. 1 raw Swordfish, 1 raw Chicken. 1 raw Cave Eel, 1 Giant Frog Legs #Kill a swordchick in the Tower of Life #*Raw Swordfish and Uncooked Chicken in the SW Corner #Kill a frogeel in the Tower of Life #*Giant Frog Legs (level 99 Frogs in Lumbridge Dungeon/Cellar swamps) and a raw Cave Eel (can be caught in Lumbridge Dungeon/Swamps with fishing rod and bait). Killed on the West side. Careful not to eat the frog legs! #Kill a unicow in the Tower of Life #*Unicorn Horn and Cowhide in the NW corner. Head to the monastery next. #Pop a balloon in the monastery south of Ardougne #*Talk to Brother Omad to make some balloons drop. Head outside and SE. #Use the Air Guitar emote near the musician outside the monastery south of Ardougne #*After using emote, head to the mining area at Port Khazard #Use the Summoning obelisk to the east of the Fight Arena #*You do not need to have your summoning bar down to use the obelisk. Head to the Port Khazard boat platform. #Talk to Tindel Marchant about identifying swords #*Tindel is located just north of the Charter Ships. #Go out fishing on the Fishing Trawler #*You do not need to actually win, just start a game; however... #*If you can catch manta rays (either naturally or boosted), then DO finish the game. Boost before checking the net! Khazard Battlefield Items needed: Lunar Spellbook, 1 Law Rune, 2 Astral Runes, 6 Earth Runes. 1 Net, 1 Rope. 1 or more Pure Essence. Armour and Weapon. Papaya or Coconut seed. Plant Pot, Watering Can, Hatchet. #Cast the Ourania Teleport spell #*1 Law, 2 Astral, 6 Earth runes. If not used previously, you will have to first speak to Baba Yaga. #Catch a red salamander from the Hunter area outside of Ourania Altar #*1 Net, 1 rope. #Craft some runes at Ourania Altar #*Head inside, taking preferred route (easy but long, or hard but short). Head back out. #Kill something on the Khazard Battlefield #*Anything. Afterwards, head towards the Tree Gnome Village. #Pick a papaya or coconut from the fruit tree patch near Tree Gnome Village #*If you don't have one already, bring a papaya/coconut seed, a plant pot, a watering can, compost and a trowel. After this, if you are still on Lunar Spellbook you may want to teleport home and get back on regular magics. Castle Wars Items needed: Ring of Duelling, 1 normal Log, 1 Yew Log. Armour and weapon. #Use a ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars #*Pretty simple. Head to the balloon. #Travel to Castle Wars by hot-air balloon #*Travel to either Entrana or Taverley, then travel back. #Enter the Castle Wars waiting room #*Be sure to bring along armour, weapons, and a familiar if you would like. You'll be playing! World 24 is a Castle Wars world. #Use a catapult in Castle Wars after gaining the knowledge from the Catapult Construction quest #*Get supplies in the room you are in, as well as in the room below. Click on catapult to use. #Be on the winning side in a game of Castle Wars #*You may have to play a few games. After successfully winning a game, head outside and north. Bring along the items you need for the next part. #Use the noticeboard in the Observatory office room to gather information about shooting stars #*Go to the house north of the Observatory with the Distractions/Diversions icon. Look at the back wall. Yanille Items needed: 4 Law Runes, 2 Earth Runes, 2 Water Runes. Knife or a slashing weapon. Gloves of Silence. Mithril Grapple, Crossbow. #Cast the Watchtower Teleport spell #*2 Laws, 2 Earth. #Pickpocket a watchman in Yanille while wearing gloves of silence #*While in the Watchtower, pickpocket a watchman. #Cross the monkey bars in the Yanille Agility Dungeon #*Head outside and to the east. Have a knife or slashing weapon to get into the building with stairs. Follow the pathway. Go up the stairs at the end. #View the Hunter equipment in Aleck's shop #*Just trade then head outside and south. #Grapple over Yanille's south wall #*Grapple up and jump back down. Head north. #Claim buckets of sand from Bert in Yanille #*Visit Bert, in the NW part of town, and talk to him. #Enter the Magic Guild in Yanille #*Go back to where you exited from the Agility Dungeon, and a bit to the west is the Magic Guild. Enter it, and go upstairs. #Use the portal in the Magic Guild to teleport to Thormac's tower #*Use the west portal. #Cast the Ardougne Teleport spell #*If you've picked all the plants you needed and killed the jade vine, teleport to Ardougne and you are finished with all tasks!